


Electricity

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: For JakuramuCan’t tag, there is an account with the same name.
Relationships: Himuro Taiga/Mochizuki Akimitsu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Electricity

Age might be a number, but it is a huge difference when you are young. Himuro has been their captain alongside Terauchi back in their middle school and. Akimitsu joined when the two older boys had just taken over the third years. Akimitsu has always looked up to the blue haired older who had always supported the team. They had known each other since young when they did figure skating and well there was always some kind of electricity running through him when Himuro is there.

Yukimitsu stood next to his younger brother. “I can see hearts spewing out of your eyes, Aki.” Yukimitsu raised his eyebrows at his younger brother. “Don’t bother me.” Akimitsu waved his older brother away. Yukimitsu just giggles, “I can feel the love in the air.” Akimitsu huffs, looking away from his older brother. “Just confess to him. You know the worst thing that could happen is being rejected.” Yukimitsu shrugs. “No way!” Akimitsu shouts before walking away.

Yukimitsu sighs, “Looks like I made him angry.”

~~~

Akimitsu made his way to his classrooms to grab his school bag. They have training later and honestly Akimitsu isn’t sure he would be able to perform properly with Himuro standing there in the same rink as he does. “Whatever.” Akimitsu mutters under his breath before stuffing his books into his bag. He swings his bag over his shoulder and was about to leave when he stops in his steps. Himuro stood there at the entrance of his classroom.

“Himuro...” Akimitsu mutters. “Akimitsu, I have to talk to you about your performance during training recently.” Himuro says as he walks towards Akimitsu. Akimitsu unwittingly moves backwards. “You have not been performing very well. Your jumps have not been consistent. If you want to be on the team, you have to improve on your jumps.” Himuro says. Akimitsu is not listening to Himuro at all. The pink haired boy is trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest.

“Hey, are you okay?” Himuro sounded worried. He almost reached Akimitsu’s personal space when Terauchi comes running past his classroom. “What is wrong?” Himuro rushes out of the classroom. “I was looking for you. I have something to discuss with you about training. Oh, Akimitsu. Am I interrupting something?” Terauchi says. “No, no you aren’t. I’ll get going.” Akimitsu took a chance to leave the room.

“How was it, my set up?” Yukimitsu pops out of nowhere. “Ah!” Akimitsu jumped into the air. “That is your best jump yet.” Yukimitsu smiles. Akimitsu glared at his older brother. “I thought I would die there.” Akimitsu huffs. Yukimitsu shook his head. “You should have taken your chance to confess. This is all Terauchi’s fault to interrupt that sweet moment. You could have lost your first kiss then and there. You could even lose your first relationship.” Yukimitsu sighs.

~~~

During training, Akimitsu couldn’t take his eyes off Himuro. The blue haired older has always been so perfect. “Keep staring and you will actually burn a hole into his head.” Yukimitsu whispers into Akimitsu’s ear. It made the shorter boy slip on the ice. “Ow.” Akimitsu mutters as he rubs his bottom. Yukimitsu starts laughing really hard as he supports himself on the side of the rink.

Himuro skates over to Akimitsu. “Are you okay? Do you want to sit out?” Himuro asks as he helps Akimitsu up on his feet. Himuro tried to peer at Akimitsu’s face but the younger promptly bowed before skating away to the exit and out of the rink. What everyone didn’t see was the bright red that painted Akimitsu’s cheeks. Himuro’s touch sends electricity through his body, making him unable to control himself.

Akimitsu had hidden himsf behind some seats as he tries to calm himself down. Footsteps were heard approaching him. Akimitsu almost ran away. “I was asked to check on you, but you seem fine.” Yukimitsu’s voice reaches his ears. “It’s all your fault, Yuki. You almost exposed me.” Akimitsu huffs as he folds his arms across his chest. Yukimitsu quirks his eyebrow. “I’m providing a chance for you to confess your feelings. FYI, you were pretty damn obvious.” Yukimitsu rolled his eyes. Akimitsu looked at Yukimitsu in horror. He was obvious?

“Well, apparently Taiga is too dense to catch your feelings for him, so he is completely clueless.” Yukimitsu adds. A breath of relief escapes from Akimitsu’s lips. “Don’t be too happy, your actions just now might have given him an idea.” Yukimitsu shrugs before retreating back into the rink. Akimitsu completely left to his own devices. “What am I supposed to do...” Akimitsu mutters to himself as he paces back and forth. “You alright? You’ve been out here for a long time.” Himuro spoke from behind Akimitsu. The younger dare not turn his head back to face Himuro.

“If you want you can head home first.” Himuro adds. Akimitsu turned around in a split second, “No-” Akimitsu’s loud voice might have scared Himuro because the older just stared at Akimitsu in shock. “Ah sorry, I mean no, I don’t need to go home early.” Akimitsu says in a much softer voice. Himuro nods slightly. “Yukimitsu said you have something to tell me. What is it?” Himuro enquires. Akimitsu’s head shot up. In his heart he was cursing his older brother.

“Yukimitsu told me a general gist of things, but I would like to hear from you.” Himuro smiles slightly. Akimitsu panics, that means he has to confess right here, right now. “Uh, I... I really...” Akimitsu stutters. He is so extremely nervous he could die. “It’s ok, take your time.” Himuro says as he walks closer and closer towards Akimitsu. Immediately Akimitsu’s heart rate increases. “Ireallylikeyou!” Akimitsu rushes the words out. Himuro stops right in front of the younger boy.

“Could you repeat that, but slower?” Himuro whispers. Akimitsu sucked in a breath before muttering, “I really like you.” It was silent. No one had said anything yet and honestly the suspense is killing Akimitsu. Just as Akimitsu is about to look up at Himuro, the blue haired older wrapped his arms around Akimitsu. Akimitsu has his face practically pressed against Himuro’s well toned chest. “I like you too.” Himuro mutters just loud enough for Akimitsu to hear.

Akimitsu looks up at Himuro in shock. “Would you want to date me?” Akimitsu asks. Himuro smiles, “Of course I would.” Himuro leans down to kiss Akimitsu’s lips. It probably took a second or two before applause resounded. “Congratulations on finally confessing! Oh I couldn’t watch on anymore!” Yukimitsu continues to clap. Himuro just laughs while Akimitsu hides his face into Himuro’s chest.

“Stop embarrassing your younger brother Yuki!” Himuro continues to laugh. Himuro just places a kiss on Akimitsu’s forehead while hiding the younger away from the team in his arms. “I love you.” Himuro whispers into Akimitsu’s ears which made the younger blush harder. Himuro chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took too long to write, I’m still at it with my exams.


End file.
